


Popcorn

by inkandfable



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Scary Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandfable/pseuds/inkandfable
Summary: For Harper44 ! Merry Mythical Christmas!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2020





	Popcorn

They were watching a movie together after a long day at work. A scary movie. 

Rhett knew that Link hated horror movies, but the raven haired man reluctantly came along anyways. The climax was near, the killer had found its victim... 

"R-Rhett?" 

Rhett looked over at Link. "Yeah, Link?" 

"I'm too scared.." 

"Just cover your eyes, it won't be that bad." 

Link covered his eyes as the killer rounded the corner and caught sight of the victim. 

Rhett watched Link curiously as he squirmed in his seat, his eyes shut so tight and his hands over them. The music became dramatic and increasingly louder... 

"Link?" 

"Y-Y-Yes?" 

"I'm gonna get more popcorn." 

"B-but.." 

"I'll be right back." 

He stood and walked past Link and down the aisle as the killer raised its knife to strike... 

"And Link?" 

"What?" 

"I love you." 

The raven haired man uncovered his eyes at that as the victim dodged the blade and ran from the killer and out of sight. 

"As a brother." Rhett called again. "Always as a brother." 

Link smiled at that and relaxed in his seat once more. 

"Always as a brother." He repeated to himself.


End file.
